


Cease and Desist

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Playing Hard to Get, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: When an inevitable kiss comes from their brewing regard for each other, Ushijima assumes (apparently like an idiot) that Oikawa is interested in him romantically. However, when Oikawa turns him down flat, he does what any decent guy would do: give up.Apparently, that isn't part of the process that is courting Oikawa Tooru.





	Cease and Desist

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 2.

_ Dear Oikawa, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. After your rather abrupt exit the other day after I asked to escort you to dinner, I realized I didn’t have an answer from you.  _

_ Would you like to have dinner with me next Saturday? I await your response. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Ushijima Wakatoshi _

_____________________________________

_ Undear Bakawaka-chan, _

_ No. _

_ No regards at all, _

_ The Guy Saying No To You Because You Can’t Take A Hint _

_____________________________________

_ Dear Oikawa, _

_ I have to admit, I’m at a loss. I don’t feel like my invitation was untoward or unwarranted. After all, you’re the one who kissed me, not the other way around. I thought — wrongfully, apparently — that you were interested. _

_ Still yours truly, _

_ Ushijima Wakatoshi _

_____________________________________

_ Dear Ridiculously Tall Idiot, _

_ I kissed you because I was mad at you, and at the rate you’re making me even madder, you wouldn’t want me to ‘kiss’ you again. It meant nothing to me, and if it did mean something to you, it’s your fault, not mine. _

_ Irregardless, _

_ The Guy Who’s Still Not Going Out With You _

_____________________________________

Ushijima stares unblinking at the letter slipped into his locker, completely and utterly baffled. He had thought he understood what their strange interaction had meant the week before. Oikawa had insulted him — that part is fairly normal — but polished off his tirade with a breath-taking kiss.

Apparently, he is as stupid as Oikawa says he is, because Ushijima has no idea why he’s being turned down. They’ve been eyeing each other with a certain level of interest ever since they both gained a berth on the national team, but as soon as one of them acts on it (and Oikawa, no less), it blows up in his face.

Then again, he never has understood Oikawa Tooru particularly well. Part of his appeal is that Ushijima will never get bored with finding new things about the guy who he has erroneously assumed just loves to hate him and/or hates to love him.

Oikawa wants space and Ushijima isn’t an untamed beast, so he’ll give it. The letter he had planned on slotting into Oikawa’s locker is crumpled and dropped into the wastebasket next to his dorm room desk, never to be sent or voiced again.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa roots around in his locker again and again, lips pursing in displeasure when he doesn’t find his newest letter. He has thoroughly been enjoying exchanging scathing correspondence with Ushijima, someone who he’s found himself thinking of at an alarming rate. 

Ushijima is right; Oikawa had kissed him. There’s no mistake about it. It had been neither impulse nor accident. But as he teases and plays hard to get, he is already losing Ushijima’s interest and he doesn’t like it at all. This sort of snub demands an equal response.

He doesn’t sign it because he doesn’t need to. It’s a game only they play, and Oikawa intends to win.

_____________________________________

_ Stupid Ushiwaka-chan, _

_ Are you really giving up that easily? _

_____________________________________

Oikawa plants it beneath Ushijima’s gym bag, the last item to be extracted from his locker before he leaves for the day. Ushijima is usually one of the last to leave, so Oikawa is counting on minimal to no audience for his little endeavor.

He watches closely while Ushijima changes out of his practice clothes, his subject taking great pains to not so much as glance his way. Damn, he really has been spooked.

The locker room is thankfully empty by the time Ushijima finishes up, and Oikawa holds his breath while Ushijima picks up his duffel and almost misses the scrap of paper at the bottom of the locker. He stares at it far longer than it takes to consume the scant few lines on the page, but Oikawa’s eyes widen when he sees Ushijima’s shoulders begin to shake.

A deep, rich laugh fills the room, and Oikawa’s heart stutters at the sound. He glances over his shoulder at Oikawa, the corners of his eyes crinkling in pleasure. “I see.”

“Finally.” Oikawa crosses the room in a few purposeful strides, pushes Ushijima down onto the bench behind him and straddles his lap for a kiss that neither of them will incorrectly categorize as a mistake.

When they peel away from each other, Ushijima chuckles. “I knew I wasn’t crazy. You’re hard to get, even when you’re playing hard to get.”

“Of course I am.” Oikawa pecks a soft kiss to the tip of Ushijima’s nose and smirks. “But I’m worth it, aren’t I?”

“Naturally.” 

They leave the locker room hand in hand, with Ushijima slightly less bewildered than before but fairly certain he’ll never quite shake that sensation. Not when it comes to loving someone like Oikawa Tooru.


End file.
